


Parenthood

by NataliaWho2214



Series: Spyota Parenthood [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Two Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: A small two-shot of Spock and Uhura and impending parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

Nyota grazed her 37-week pregnant belly. In a few short weeks, she and Spock would be parents. She had been finally begun her maternity leave after much convincing from Spock, Kirk, and McCoy, even though she was certain she would be able to continue working until delivery. 

Her pregnancy had been somewhat stressful, as it had been aboard the Enterprise. There had been a few surprises here and there, but none which had put her or her child in danger. They hadn’t been planning on having children anytime soon, but after their sabbatical in New Vulcan, she was met with the surprise.

 

_ Flashback: _

 

_ It had only been one earth standard month since they had returned to the Enterprise. She had begun feeling slight changes in her body and mood, but she didn’t want to assume that she was pregnant. After all, she had told Spock, she wasn’t ready for children yet. Still, the bloating, headaches, the frequent peeing, and the fact that she couldn’t walk down to the bridge without feeling winded were worry enough to send her down to medical. _

_ “What are you doing down here?” Leonard McCoy inquired. _

_ She glanced around at the currently empty space.  _

_ “Hey Len, I was wondering if you had any pregnancy tests?” _

_ “You’re…?” _

_ “I’m not sure yet. But I’ve been having symptoms.” _

_ “Missed period?” He asked. _

_ “Not yet. I’m due in the next few days though.” She replied. “But I’ve been so bloated and I have to pee every five seconds...and I’m always hungry.” _

_ “Yep, that sounds like pregnancy.” _

_ He handed her a pregnancy test. “These really haven’t changed much in the last 150 years, so I’m assuming you know how to use one.” _

_ She nodded.  _

_ “Do you want me to stay with you while you take it?” _

_ “No. I think I should do this with Spock.” _

_ “Understandable. Whatever result you get, you let me know. We’re either going to need to start you on prenatal supplements as well as regular visits, or we’re going to have to get you on a contraceptive.” _

_ “I’ll let you know.” _

_ “Everything’ll be fine. No matter what happens. I’m sure Mr. Hobgoblin will take care of you no matter what, plus you’ll have me there as well.” _

_ “Thanks, Len.” _

 

_ That night, she waited for Spock to finish his shift. She waited in his quarters anxiously looking at the test. She had yet to take it, wanting to discuss the situation with him first. _

_ “Nyota, I was unaware that we had plans this evening.”  _

_ “Believe me, this is all very unplanned.”  _

_ He frowned. “I’m not certain of what you’re talking about.” _

_ “Why don’t you sit down?” She said, offering a seat beside her. _

_ He sat on the sofa and reached out for her hand. _

_ “I sense that you are uneasy. Do you wish to converse about it?” _

_ She nodded. “Spock, I think I may be pregnant.” _

_ “I was unaware we were trying to conceive. If I recall, on New Vulcan you mentioned you were not ready to bear children.” _

_ “I still don’t, but I’m pretty sure I remember a few times we weren’t exactly safe.” _

_ “Are you referring to our coupling at the end of your menstrual cycle?” _

_ She nodded. “McCoy gave me a pregnancy test, but I wanted to talk to you first before I take it.” _

_ “Very well. What do you wish to discuss?” _

_ “If I am indeed pregnant, we need a plan. Spock, we’re not even married yet, we live in separate quarters, and we never really discussed children.” _

_ “If you are with child, we can then petition for shared quarters. Logically, we would then have to share my quarters as they are larger than yours. As for marriage, I intend to marry you, but as we discussed on New Vulcan, I will wait until you feel as though you are prepared.” _

_ “Thank you, Spock.” _

_ “I understand that we’ve never discussed children, but if the test does result in a positive, then I will be at your side throughout this pregnancy and through our child's life.” _

_ She had tears in her eyes from his words. To any other’s ears this statement would have sounded impersonal and cold, but knowing Spock like she did, this was the best statement to hear. _

 

They would soon dock at Yorktown in order to assure that they had all of the necessities for the first child of the Enterprise, but for now, she was, sitting in her and Spock’s quarters in hopes that she would soon meet their child. 

She felt the strong kicks and rolls as her baby learned about its limbs and abilities; she felt some to her ribs and tried not to wince.

“Please calm down kan t'nash-veh.” She sighed, pressing her fingers to where she felt the next burst of movement. 

“Is our child causing you discomfort?” Spock asked from the bathroom.

“No more than usual.” She replied.

Discomfort was inevitable in the third trimester. Sitting for long periods of time made her back ache if she didn’t have a proper chair, and sleep was restless and often overheated her. 

“Soon, you’ll no longer feel this discomfort.” He said, joining her on the small sofa. 

“I’m not sure you’re correct.”

She saw his eyebrows quirk.

“Postpartum bleeding, breastfeeding, postpartum contractions, not to mention the no sleep...I don’t think I’ll be comfortable for a long while.”

“I did not wish to remind you of occurrences which happen after woman births a child.” 

“I know love and it was very kind of you, but I’ve already accepted it. Besides, he or she will be worth it.”

They had decided against finding out the sex of their child; Nyota wanting the surprise at the delivery and Spock citing that logically he would have to agree with his partner. They had agreed on names fairly quickly despite not knowing the sex. Nayeli Amanda for a girl and Navid Grayson for a boy. 

 

Four weeks Later:

 

The labor pains progressed as Spock continuously worked at the pressure points in her back to relieve the pain. She had gone a week over her due date, which McCoy insisted was normal in first-time pregnancies, when she had practically begged him to induce her. 

“You’re progressing well k’diwa.” Spock murmured to her.

“It doesn’t feel like it. I’ve been here for hours.”

“Eight hours and 37 minutes.” He replied. “This is natural in human pregnancies, our child needs to take his or her time.”

“I know, I just want this pain to stop.”

“I am sure Dr. McCoy still has hyposprays for labor pain.”

“No! I told myself that I would do this naturally.”

“I know k’diwa, but logically you would be more relaxed with a hypospray thus making it easier for the delivery of our child.”

“If I haven’t dilated more than a centimeter or two, the next time McCoy checks me, I’ll ask for a hypo.”

Spock nodded and continued soothing Nyota.

 

“How’re you doing darlin’?” McCoy asked, entering the birthing suite and hour and a half later.

“She hasn’t spoken more than a few words to me other than outbursts of yelling.” Spock responded. 

“I remember that…” McCoy mumbled.

“Okay Nyota, I’m going to have to check you to see if you’ve dilated any further.” He soothed.

Spock helped ready her into the proper position, as McCoy put on his gloves. 

“And deep breath in….and exhale.” 

Spock stroked her hand in his, trying to keep her relaxed as the doctor examined her.

“Okay, so it looks like you’re at 5 centimeters. Your waters still haven’t broken, so we still have a little bit further to go.”

“Are you serious?! I just want this child out! I don’t think I can handle any more of this!” Nyota cried.

“You can still be administered a pain hypo if…”

“YES!” She yelled interrupting McCoy. “I’ll take anything! Give me the strongest stuff you’ve got.”

McCoy chuckled. “Nurse Chapel, will you please get the labor hypos for Miss Uhura.”

“Right away doctor.”

“You’re doing well Nyota, better than any other woman in labor.” He assured. “Most women just opt of for a caesarean nowadays, but you’re a warrior having gone through 9 hours of unmedicated labor and a vaginal delivery.”

“Thanks, Len. I tried my best at this natural delivery, but I think I know when to surrender.”

 

After she received her hypo, Nyota was in better spirits; she had even allowed a few visits from the Enterprise crew. Her labor still progressed slowly, but she was just glad that she was no longer in agonizing pain.

 

6 Hours later:

 

“Alright Nyota, give us one big push!” McCoy encouraged. 

Spock stood beside her holding her right leg up to her chest, as Nurse Chapel held the left. He assisted her as she began pushing, hearing her grunts from the pressure. He knew she was tired, after fifteen grueling hours of labor, but he knew that she was as ready as he was to meet their child.

“And rest. This baby is coming down fast. I think we can get him or her out in five pushes.” McCoy said. “Can you give me five really good pushes Nyota?”

Nyota nodded in exhaustion. She was so tired, but she was also very close to having this baby.

Within the three following pushes, the baby was now crowning and McCoy was certain that the next two pushes would ensure the baby’s birth.

“Hey daddy, you want to take a look at your kid?” McCoy asked.

Spock nodded and glanced between her legs to see the crowning head of his child. He saw the red and purple along with the vernix that coated his child’s head, but he could also clearly see wisps of dark curls atop its head.

“Spock, what do you see does he have hair?”

“Yes k’diwa, curls just like yours.”

Nyota let out a cry of joy. “I’m ready to start pushing again.”

“Okay, Nyota. Two more pushes, that’s all I need from you darlin’.” 

Nyota nodded and assumed her birthing position.

“On the count of three, give us one big push.” McCoy began. “One, two, three!”

Nyota pushed with all of her strength and passion, she was so close to motherhood. 

“Here’s the head. Deep breath Nyota, again one the count of three.” McCoy ordered. “One, two, three!”

She took one more deep breath and pushed before she felt a release of pressure from between her legs. 

Within seconds she heard a cry.

“Oh my god!” She cried.

Spock looked at her, a clear expression of joy on his face. 

“Nyota, we have a daughter.”

Tears now fell freely from her eyes. She had birthed a beautiful little girl.

The baby was placed on her chest as Nurse Chapel began to rub her with a towel to warm the newborn up. 

“Hello, my dear.” She cried cradling her daughter closer to her. “I’m your mama.” She looked up at Spock, who was now hunched at her bedside, taking a closer look at his daughter.

“Our Nayeli.” He spoke softly as he stroked his daughters little head. 

He gave Nyota a kiss in thanks for carrying and delivering a healthy daughter.

She was purple, indicating that she had inherited her mother’s iron-rich blood. But the quarter Vulcan genetics were still slightly visible. She had slightly pointed ears and he could see the formation of her eyebrows, that sat straight over her little eyes.

“She’s beautiful.” 

“She is, isn’t she?!” Nyota agreed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but daddy needs to cut the cord and then this little girl needs to be weighed and measured before she can be returned to her mama and daddy.”

“Very well doctor, but I will have to follow you during the procedure.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and placed a pair of scissors into the Vulcan’s hands. 

“Cut right here.” He indicated to the space between the two clamps. 

Spock cut through the tough tissue until he had made it through.

Nurse Chapel then gently picked Nayeli up from Dr. McCoy's arms to transport her to the alcove in the birthing suite.

“Hello, gorgeous.” She cooed to the crying newborn. “I know, you just want to be with your mama, but you’ll be back with her soon.” 

She placed her on the scale recorded the weight the came up. “7lbs 9oz. Perfectly healthy.” She announced before she began to measure her. “19 inches long.”

Soon, she was swaddled up before Nurse Chapel finally turned to Spock. 

“You ready to hold her daddy?”

Without answering, Spock picked Nayeli up from her arms. She had ceased crying, perhaps feeling the slight parental bond they shared. He walked back to Nyota’s bedside, wanting to share this moment with her. 

“Is that a smile Mr. Spock?” McCoy teased the Vulcan.

“Yes, it is a natural occurrence when one meets his or her offspring.”

Nyota smiled at the exchange and watched as Spock interacted with their daughter.

“Why don’t we leave you alone to bond with your little girl?” McCoy offered. “If you need any help or if you feel any weird pains, give shout.”

“Thank you, Len, for everything.”

“Anytime Nyota.”

The medical team exited the room. Leonard and Christine were set to tell the rest of the Enterprise crew of the newest addition to their family.

“I can’t believe we made something so perfect.” Nyota sighed as she looked at her daughter. 

“Do you wish to feed her? It is scientifically recommended that mammals should feed their young within the first hour after birth.”

“The golden hour.” Nyota stated. She began to remove the top of her gown in order to have skin to skin contact with her daughter.

She let Spock remove the swaddle and place her at her breast. Nayeli turned her head immediately, searching for her mother’s breast. 

Spock had not anticipated all of the emotions that fatherhood brought, but he did not care to fight them or suppress them. Meeting his daughter brought him so much happiness and now as he sat beside Nyota, he smiled as he watched mother and daughter bond.

They enjoyed their precious time together as a family, knowing that within the next month, they would be back aboard the Enterprise. Soon Spock would be back on the bridge as First Officer, and in the few months following, she would return as communications officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Kan T'nash Veh - Child of mine/My child  
> K'diwa - beloved  
> Ko-fu T'nash Veh - My daughter/ daughter of mine
> 
> The name Nayeli is native American for I love you. I thought it would be a really pretty name for their kid.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later:

 

Nyota was in the same position as she was nearly 3 years prior, except this time she had a mischievous toddler to run after. Her belly swelled in pregnancy, but she tried not to let it hinder her from putting Nayeli down for her nap.

“Not tiwed mama.” Nayeli insisted.

“But baby, if you don’t sleep you’ll be too tired to meet your baby brothers or sisters.” She replied. “How about if mama lays down with you?”

Nayeli finally conceded and laid still beside her mother. Uhura gently rubbed her back as she sang her daughter to sleep.

Nyota was 34 weeks pregnant. This time around, she hadn’t been as terrified during her pregnancy. Her and Spock had discussed having one more child and they had quickly began trying to conceive after Nayeli’s first birthday. Of course, as luck would have it, one more child turned into two more, as Nyota was pregnant with twins.

 

_Flashback:_

 

_She laid back in the biobed as McCoy started the scan. This was her first scan for this pregnancy, and like last time, Spock was at her side watching the screen as the image of her womb appeared._

_McCoy moved the wand across her belly, attempting to get a clear image when finally he stopped._

_“Woah. Nurse Chapel does that look like what I think it looks like?!”_

_“What is it?!” Nyota exclaimed._

_“It appears that there are two embryos that have formed in your womb.” Spock replied._

_“Twins?!” Nyota laughed._

_McCoy joined in the laughter, understanding Nyota’s outburst._

_“God, we can’t catch a break can we?” She laughed. “First Nayeli and then when we finally decide on one more, we get 2!”_

_“I’m definitely not jealous of you two. Two crying mouths to feed and two extra diapers to change…”_

_“How do you feel about this surprise?”_

_“I am as shocked as you are ashayam. But satisfied with the result nonetheless.”_

_“I think that means he’ll volunteer to change all of the diapers.” McCoy teased._

 

Spock returned to his quarters and found it silent. Usually he would either find Nayeli making a mess or jabbering on or Nyota organizing their quarters for their children’s arrival. He quietly made it to their bedroom and found Nyota asleep beside Nayeli, her hand gently rubbing the toddlers back.

He gave a small smile at the scene in front of him. His emotions were always strong when he saw his wife and child and he still refused to suppress the feelings. Despite the fact that Nayeli was unplanned, the affection he felt for his daughter compared to nothing else. He enjoyed every moment of parenthood, even the difficult parts. He anticipated the birth of their twins and anticipated seeing the relationship between Nayeli and the new arrivals.

He gently leaned over his daughter and placed a kiss into her curls, before grazing his hand through her hair.

He left the two to rest, knowing that Nyota especially needed the rest. This pregnancy had been more difficult than the last one. The fact that she was carrying twins had increased risk that she wouldn’t carry to term, so she had easily taken the early maternity leave when the captain had brought it up. She also easily made it to all of the prenatal appointments, whereas in the first pregnancy she would reschedule much to McCoy’s chagrin. Once more, they had decided to wait until the birth to learn the sex of their children, but this time the names came harder since they had now had to think of two names.

 

He made his way to the mess hall, knowing that both Nyota and Nayeli would be hungry when they woke.

“Mr. Spock, where is the rest of your clan?” Captain Kirk asked when he saw him walk in.

“Nyota and Nayeli are resting. The mix of carrying two fetuses and caring for a toddler has taken much energy from Nyota.”

“I can imagine. Not much time left though. Are you all prepared for two new babies?”

“We are very prepared. Doctor McCoy hypothesized that labor can happen at any time now.”

Kirk gave a nod. “Well, remember if you need someone to watch little Nayeli, her Uncle Jim is up to the task!”

“I shall keep that in mind, Captain.”

As soon as Nayeli was born, it was Jim Kirk who insisted he be called Uncle Jim. Spock tried to oppose, as Jim Kirk had no blood relation to either him or Nyota, but Nyota accepted.

 

_Flashback:_

 

_They heard a knock at the door, both to busy concentrating on their newborn daughter to realize that their friends and crew members would like to meet the newest member to the Enterprise family. Hikaru, Scotty, and Kirk were the first three to visit the family._

_“Oh bless, look at wee little bairn! As beautiful as her mam!” Scotty cooed._

_Nyota gave soft smile. “Thank you, Scotty.”_

_“What’s her name?” Hikaru asked._

_“Nayeli Amanda.” Spock replied._

_“Well, she’s absolutely beautiful,” Hikaru replied. “I remember when my Kaiya was that little.”_

_“I was saying the same thing about my Joanna.” McCoy replied. “One minute she fit into my arms and now she’s mentioning boys…”_

_“Oh no! Don’t start with that. No boys are coming near Kaiya until she’s 30!”_

_“Well, Uncle Jim isn’t going to let any boys near Nayeli.”_

_“Uncle Jim?” Nyota chuckled._

_“Yeah! Come on Uhura, you can’t deny that I’d make a great uncle. I can teach her how to play catch, riding a bike, scaring all of future boyfriends...all the cool human stuff.”_

_“Captain, you are of no blood relation to myself or Nyota. Calling yourself Nayeli’s uncle does not make any sense.”_

_“Love, it’s a human thing. When you’re close friends with another, a lot of times they take on the title of Auntie or Uncle.” She replied. “Jim, I would be happy to have Nayeli call you Uncle Jim.”_

_“Yes! Thank you Uhura, you won’t regret this!” He exclaimed. “Can I hold her?”_

_Nyota gave him an apprehensive look._

_“Come on, I know how to hold a baby. Doc, give me some antibacterial to clean my hands!”_

_McCoy obliged and sprayed the captain's hands down. After his hand were sanitized, Kirk scooped the baby from Spock’s arms and cradled her to his chest._

_“Hello, honey. You look just like your mom, with the exception of the ears…” He cooed. “She’s gorgeous Nyota.”_

_“Thank you, Jim.”_

 

Two Weeks Later:

 

Nyota’s water had broken that morning meaning that their twins were arriving earlier than expected. Thankfully, they had been docked at Yorktown meaning they would once again have access to any medical supplies in case of emergency.

Kirk as he had promised had taken Nayeli so that Nyota and Spock could be taken to medical. This time around, Nyota asked for a pain hypo nearly straight away, not wanting to endure hard labor. She had been experiencing prodromal labor in the week past and did not want to endure any more contractions.

“How’re you holding up?” McCoy asked.

“Better than last time.” She replied. “Thank goodness for modern medicine.”

McCoy laughed and continued with the dilation examination.

“Well, it looks like you’re 5 centimeters dilated.” He informed. “You’re progressing pretty fast this time around.”

“Let’s hope these babies are out soon!”

McCoy smiled and left the couple.

“Are you excited?” She asked Spock, who was watching the contraction on the monitor.

“I am anticipating the birth of our children.”

She smiled and reached for his hand. “I’m so happy I’m doing this with you. Thank you.”

“For what are you thanking me?”

“For being a great partner, a great friend and an amazing father.”

“I am merely contributing as any husband and father would.”

 

Three hours later:

 

The next time McCoy had examined her, she had dilated to 6.5 centimeters. Spock as usual had continued relieving pressure points from her back, massaging her shoulders and hands, and attending to her. When she needed food or a drink of water, he would immediately bring a glass to her lips or a light snack that she had insisted on packing.

Despite the pain hypo she received, she was still feeling some contractions. McCoy had attributed it to the fact that she was carrying twins, and that one of the fetuses position gave her stronger back labor.

“We’re close to meeting our twins, Ashayam.” Spock murmured to her. “You are progressing very well.”

“No more kids after this, Spock. I’m done. Either you’re getting snipped or I’m going on extra strength contraception.”

“K’diwa, I believe we have already agreed that this would be your final pregnancy.”

“Okay, as long as you don’t change your mind.”

“I would not change my decision unless we both agreed to do so.”

 

After 9 hours of labor, she was finally pushing. She was thankful that she hadn’t endured a 15 hour labor like she had in her first pregnancy, however, she still anticipated that she would have to deliver twins.

“Just like last time Nyota, on the count of three, you give us a big push.” McCoy started. “One, two, three!”

Spock assisted Nyota as she pushed. The hypo had now worn off and it was too close to the delivery to administer another one.

“Oh my god!” Nyota yelled in pain. “I can’t do this!”

“Yes you can Nyota, you’re doing great.”

“Dr. McCoy is right Ashayam, you have the natural strength to deliver our children.”

She was given a little rest to catch her breath. She nuzzled against Spock’s chest, trying to ease her mind a little.

After several pushes, the first baby was delivered.

“It’s a girl!” McCoy announced.

Nyota cried out in joy. “Let me see her!”

McCoy held up her crying daughter. Like her older sister, she was purple and crying and had a head sprinkled with dark curls.

“Daddy, it’s time to cut the first cord.”

Spock took the scissors that were offered and cut the umbilical cord like he had done so two and a half years ago.

Nurse Chapel took baby A to the side to weigh and measure her.

“5lbs 3oz and 17 inches long.” She announced.

“Okay Nyota, I’m going to have to reposition baby B, so that we can deliver him or her.”

Nyota nodded. Spock returned to her side and watched as Dr. McCoy placed a fresh glove on. His hand reached into her birth canal and up into her uterus. She felt the pressure and pain from his hand and had to squeeze Spock’s hand to avoid screaming.

After a few minutes, McCoy informed that baby B was in the right position to deliver.

The pushing commenced once more and in four pushes, another cry filled the air.

“It’s another girl!” McCoy announced.

Nyota let out a mix between cry and a laugh. She had just delivered two healthy babies and was a proud mother to three little girls, but poor Spock would now be surrounded by estrogen.

“4lbs 10oz and 16 inches long.” Nurse Chapel announced.

Once both babies were weighed and measured, they were brought over to Nyota and placed on her naked chest.

“So what are the names?” McCoy asked Spock, who was looking on as his daughters latched on and began nursing.

“Ailani Makena.” He gestured to Baby A. “And Akela Nia.” He gestured to Baby B.

“Congratulations Mr. Spock. I’m sure you’re thrilled.”

“Thank you, doctor. You have been of great assistance.”

“Part of my job. Would you like us to leave you two to bond with your girls?”

“That would be acceptable.”

Like the last time, they were left alone. And just like the last time, Spock’s emotions were strong.

“Are you happy?” Nyota asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Even though you’re going to be surrounded by girls?” She teased.

“The sex of my children does not affect my happiness.” He replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you Nyota. You have provided me with three healthy children.”

“I would gladly do it over again.”

“Are you suggesting that you would be open to having more children.”

“No! At least not anytime soon. Unless you really want a son?”

“I am satisfied with our three daughters, Nyota.”

“So am I.”

 

Captain Jim Kirk was the first visitor to their hospital room. In his arms, he carried Nayeli, who was eager to meet her siblings.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed as soon as she saw Spock.

“Hello, ko-fu t'nash-veh.” He greeted, scooping his daughter from Jim’s arms. “Would you like to meet your younger sisters?”

Nayeli nodded eagerly. He lowered his position to reach Nyota’s bedside.

“How are you feeling?” Jim asked Nyota.

“Good considering I just gave birth to two babies.”

“Ahhh, you’re a rockstar Nyota. There’s nothing you can’t handle.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

She looked to her side and saw Nayeli studying her sisters.

“Do you want to know their names sweetie?”

Nayeli nodded.

“This is your little sister Akela and this is your other little sister Ailani.”

“Cue mama!”

“Yea, sweetie, they’re very cute!” She laughed.

 

Jim looked on as the family of four interacted. If you had told him four years ago that Spock would be a kind and doting father, Jim Kirk would have laughed in your face. But, seeing the usually stoic Vulcan smiling and gently speaking to his daughters and wife was an image he ad adjusted to seeing. He was glad to see his friends and crew members happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ko-Fu T'nash Veh - My Daughter/Daughter of Mine  
> Ashayam - Beloved  
> Bairn - baby  
> Mam - Mom
> 
> The names Ailani and Akela are both Hawaiian names and their middle names Makena and Nia are African. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story. All of the Spyota parenthood stories I read often involve baby boys and I wanted to put Spock in the situation of being surrounded by females.  
> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but if you would like to add your own take to this story or make a sequel, please let me know. 
> 
> PS: I've never been pregnant or had kids so any false or unrealistic information on pregnancy and labor & delivery is because I've never been in that situation.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Thinking of writing a sequel in relation to this stories. I'm thinking of titling it 'Moments in Fatherhood' and it will be a series of drabbles and oneshots or two shots regarding Spock and being a father to his three little girls. 

Let me know what you think and please feel free to leave any specific requests you'd like to see Spock encounter as a daddy. 

x Nat

P.S. Might also do a 'Moments in Motherhood' from Nyota's POV and then something else with the Enterprise crews POV


End file.
